


I'm Just Gonna Keep On Waiting

by actualbabe



Category: New Girl
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Mistletoe, New Girl Secret Santa, alternate of The 23rd, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: “Schmidt, no!” Nick’s voice echoes through the loft. “We talked about this- no mistletoe!”“Oh, c’mon Nick.” Schmidt peers down at Nick from where he’s precariously balanced on a stool in the middle of the hallway. “It’s just for the party," he says as he tapes up the sprig of mistletoe. It dangles merrily from the hallway ceiling.---Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa hynohtz! May I present: a Nick/Jess Christmas-themed fic an alternate version of The 23rd complete with that season 1 Ness tension and rom-com vibes…





	I'm Just Gonna Keep On Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hynohtz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hynohtz).



“Schmidt, no!” Nick’s voice echoes through the loft. “We talked about this- no mistletoe!”

“Oh, c’mon Nick.” Schmidt peers down at Nick from where he’s precariously balanced on a stool in the middle of the hallway. “It’s just for the party.”

Nick frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. “There will be a total of  _ten_  people at the loft. It’s not a party. It’s barely a get together.”

“It’s not my fault that we don’t have a lot of friends,” he says defensively as he tapes up the sprig of mistletoe. It dangles merrily from the hallway ceiling. “Besides, Cece will be in attendance. You know what that means? This is my chance to get my liplock on and poppin’-”

“She’s bringing her  _boyfriend._ ” Nick rolls his eyes. “We know these people, we see them all the time. This party is a No Hookup Zone”

Schmidt carefully steps down from the stool. “You’re just grumpy because you couldn’t find a plus one.”

Nick scoffs, his mind whirling to make some snappy comeback but coming up empty.

“Oh! Mistletoe!” Jess’ voice is bright and cheery as she walks out of her room, staring up at the ceiling. “How cute! I love it!”

She tugs on Schmidt’s shirt sleeve and he tilts his shoulders down obligingly. Jess stretches up on her tiptoes and places a quick kiss on his cheek.

Schmidt smirks at Nick as he straightens up. “See? It’s fun.”

Jess smiles and shifts her gaze over to Nick. She flushes slightly, her cheeks the faintest shade of pink.

Nick’s frown deepens and he takes a half step away from the two of them. He’d rather die than be caught underneath that thing. Maybe he can tape an X over the offending spot, that way he can avoid being bombarded by Schmidt’s sneak attacks. The last thing he needs is to give Schmidt the opportunity to plant one of his weird ‘bro-kisses’ on him.

“Oh, come on Nick,” Jess whines before switching over to one of her cartoonish accents, “Don’t be such a Fuddy Duddy.”

“I’ll be whatever I want to be,” Nick grumbles. He flattens himself against the wall to avoid the mistletoe line of fire and escapes to the safety of his room.

Jess and Schmidt simultaneously roll their eyes at him, and he slams the door shut behind him with no regrets.

\---

The ‘party’ starts early that evening, which means Schmidt bustles around setting up decorations just after dinner. Jess mixes up punch in the kitchen while putting final touches on her small army of dessert platters. Schmidt fusses with the placement of the refreshments on the dining table, complaining endlessly about how Jess’ antiqued cake displays clash with his carefully curated design plan.

“Whipped cream from the  _can?_ ” Schmidt cries out in disgust. “What are we,  _heathens?_  And festive dishware? The things I put up with in this household…”

“Jar,” Nick yells at him from his seat on the couch, already nursing his third beer of the evening.

Schmidt obligingly drops a dollar into the Douchebag jar. There’s a knock at the door, and he checks his watch with a look of panic. “We said  _eight!_ ” Schmidt mutters under his breath as he goes to answer the door. Nick straightens slightly, peering over the back of the couch to see the drama unfold.

“Oh, um- Hey Schmidt.” Paul stammers, standing awkwardly in the doorway with a bottle of wine.

Nick slouches back into his seat and takes a long drink of his beer.

“Genz! C’mon in,” Schmidt says with a forced cheeriness. “What’s up, my man?”

“Haha. You know, uh-” Paul clears his throat nervously as he steps into the loft. “Is Jess around?”

“In the kitchen!” Jess calls out and she appears a second later, a smear of chocolate on her cheek. She smiles at Paul as she wipes her hands on the dish towel she’s holding.

Paul smiles back at her. “Hey, goose.”

“Hey, goose.” She leans in towards him and Paul gives her a brief peck on the lips before pulling away. “So, um, I have your gift in my bedroom.”

He nods. “Okay. Cool. Did you want to, um…”

“Yeah, I um…” Jess stares down at her shoes and wrings the towel in her hands.

“Well go on then, you lovebirds,” Schmidt cuts in, thankfully bringing an end to the painfully awkward interaction.

“Right, haha.” Paul looks down at the bottle of wine he’s still awkwardly holding and gives it to Schmidt, who takes it with a smile before looking to Nick and mouthing  _‘cooking wine’_  once Paul has turned his attention back to Jess.

Jess passes the towel off to Schmidt and then grabs her boyfriend’s hand, blushing as she pulls Paul down the hall to her room. The door clicks shut behind them and Nick lets out a sigh of relief.

“Man, that was  _painful,”_  he complains.

Schmidt shrugs and tosses the towel over his shoulder. “At least they found each other. I couldn’t imagine trying to put up with that much  _Jess_  all the time.”

Nick frowns. It’s not Jess that’s the problem here. Sure, Jess can be an annoyance sometimes. He’d be lying if he said that she never grated on his nerves, especially after she first moved in. But she’s pretty harmless for the most part and he’s grown used to her quirks. She’s great. Sweet, good-natured, cheery, nice smile. He’s glad that she’s around.

Genz, on the other hand… Well, Nick can’t quite put a name on it, but there’s something about him that rubs Nick the wrong way. He blames the guy’s deep seated awkwardness, the way he makes Nick cringe just thinking about him.

\---

Once the ‘party’ is in full swing, Nick stakes out a spot in the kitchen, close to the booze and leagues away from the damn mistletoe. It also gives him a good vantage point to watch the disastrous idea unfold. Cece brought Kyle with her, so it seems Schmidt’s half-brained idea to give her that ‘customized fragrance profile’ or whatever wasn’t enough for him to win her over. Not that it’s stopped Schmidt from trying. He’s been hovering around the hallway all night, jumping under the mistletoe whenever he hears someone approach, which has lead to some very uncomfortable looking exchanges between him and Sadie’s wife, an over-enthusiastic Winston, and the ever-awkward Paul.

Cece is smart enough to avoid the area altogether, except when Kyle pulls her underneath for a very tongue-intensive kiss that last far longer than what would be considered appropriate for a small Christmas-themed get-together. Schmidt tries to pretend like he couldn’t care less, but he keeps glancing over at the two with a hurt expression.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Jess and Paul stop under the mistletoe when they emerge from Jess’ room and have another one of their odd bird-peck kisses. Nick resists the urge to roll his eyes and instead takes another peppermint flavored shot. The lingering aftertaste makes him feel like he just left the doctor’s office, but the alcohol helps him push down the annoyed feeling that he gets whenever he spends too much time with Paul.

“Hey, Nick.” Jess sidles up to where he’s standing against the wall. She nibbles on a sugar cookie and looks over the room with a dispirited look in her eyes. It’s weird, because Jess is the type of person who thrives in these kinds of settings. She’s usually the bright and energetic life of the party, and lately she’s been the epitome of Christmas cheer. But now she’s slumped up against the back of the room with him, her lips turned down into a slight pout as their friends mingle with each other.

“Hey,” he replies, nudging her with his elbow. “What’s wrong, Jess?”

Jess sighs, watching as her boyfriend chats with Winston. “Paul told me he loved me.”

Nick hums and nods. Seems awful fast. The two have been dating for about a month. Although he supposes that Jess could be the kind of girl that a guy could fall head-over-heels for. Objectively, of course. He hasn’t thought about the possibility. That’d be weird.

“And I couldn’t say it back, so I said  _‘Thank you’_  which was horrible.” She frowns and bites into a snickerdoodle. “I don’t know what to do. I am always the one who loves more. That’s my thing. One time I went on a date and by 11pm, I gave the guy my ATM code. “

“By the way, what is your ATM code?”

“4, 2-” Jess frowns and punches him lightly in the arm. “Very funny. Very good try, but no.”

Nick laughs and rubs at his arm. He looks over to Paul, who seems to be floundering desperately as he tries to make small-talk. “Look, Jess,” he says seriously. “If you don’t have feelings for Paul, you gotta tell him.”

“I can’t do that to someone on Christmas. And then it’s New Year’s. Then it’s going to be Valentine’s Day and then, whoa, it’s Presidents’ Day.” Jess groans and tilts her head back to glare at the ceiling.

“Hard to argue with that logic,” Nick admits with a short laugh. He shrugs and takes another sip of his beer. “But just be honest with him. If you don’t think that Paul’s  _the one_ , well don’t lead him on. You’ll just hurt him more.”

Jess lets out a long exhale. “Okay. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna tell him.”

“Good luck.” Nick pats her on the shoulder.

“Thanks.” She brushes the crumbs off her hands and rolls her shoulders.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

She smiles at Nick and then sets off in search of her boyfriend.

\---

The party winds down to a close, and it’s not long before the last guests are heading out the door. Winston disappears down the hall to finish packing and Schmidt retreats to his own room with the remaining peppermint schnapps. He had been optimistic about Cece actually wearing the terrible perfume he made, but at the end of the night she still left with Kyle, who groped her ass on the way out the door. Nick grabs one of the leftover trays of cookies and crashes on the couch, settling into his dent in the cushions and aimlessly flipping through the channels on tv.

Jess and Paul have been locked up in her room since Cece left the party over an hour ago. Nick turns up the volume on some Christmas movie rerun so he can’t overhear the muffled sound of their conversation. The door to Jess’ room finally opens and Paul steps out into the hallway, his eyes downcast as he rubs the sleeve of his sweater over his cheek.

After a moment Jess appears behind him and the two walk to the front door. She opens it for him and they linger in front of the half-open door until Paul clears his throat nervously. “Well, I’ll see you at school, then.” He stares down at the gift bag in his hands and then turns towards the couch to give Nick an awkward half-wave. “Uh- bye, Nick.”

“Bye, Paul,” Nick says half-heartedly.

“Goodbye, Paul.” Jess smiles sadly at him.

Paul gives them each one last wave before leaving. The door shuts behind him and Jess presses herself up against it and lets out a long sigh. Then she pushes her weight off the door and walks over towards where Nick’s sitting. She collapses into the seat beside him, and Nick shifts his arm onto the back of the couch, just above her shoulders.

“Paul and I broke up.” Her eyes water as she bites down on her lip. “He said that he didn’t want to slow things down, that it didn’t feel  _‘natural.’”_

“Aw, Jess.” Nick drops his hand from where it’s resting on the couch to rub her arm consolingly. “And on  _Christmas?_  That sucks.”

Jess sniffles slightly. “I know.”

Nick gives her arm another reassuring squeeze and Jess drops her head to rest it against his shoulder. They sit there for a few minutes, absent-mindedly eating the leftover cookies as they watch some movie where Will Ferrell runs around New York City in tights. It’s nice. Nick missed having these moments with her. Nick feels a little selfish, because a part of him is glad that she’ll have more time to spend with him now that Paul’s out of the picture. He’s looking forward to seeing her around the loft more, even if it’s just the two of them quietly watching some movie together.

An alarm sounds on Jess’ phone, breaking the quiet. Jess hops off the couch to silence it and looks at Nick apologetically. “I have to leave soon for my flight. I better get ready.”

He sits up and places the empty platter on the coffee table. “I’ll walk with you.”

Jess taps out something on her phone as they walk across the room, coming to a stop in the hallway between their two rooms. She shuts her phone off with a soft  _click_  and looks up at Nick with her bright smile. “Well, have a good Christmas. Tell your mom I say hi.”

“I will.” Nick chuckles and shoves his hands into his pockets. “You too.”

“Thanks.” Jess beams at him. But the expression slips off her face when her gaze drifts up to the ceiling. Nick frowns and looks up to see what she’s staring at.

The mistletoe.

_Shit._

Nick had completely forgotten about the mistletoe. This is what he gets for letting his guard down. Now he’s trapped under the damn thing with Jess, who just got dumped two days before Christmas. Jessica Day: their emotionally vulnerable girl roommate who makes weird art and sings too much and is always trying to get them to talk about their feelings.

Jess looks back at him. Her eyes dart down to his lips for a half-second and Nick’s heart stutters in his chest.  _Calm down you clown._  This isn’t- it doesn’t mean anything. Jess kissed Schmidt on the cheek earlier this afternoon. No big deal. Nick needs to get over himself. He’s nothing special. Jess is amazing. She’d never go for a guy like him.

_Wait- what?_ Jess is his friend. Purely platonic friend. He’s never thought about her like that. Ever.  _Blech._  It doesn’t matter whether or not she would be interested in him.  _It doesn’t._

Jess’ lips are slightly parted, and Nick finds that suddenly he can’t stop staring at them. His heart is racing for no good reason. It’s just mistletoe. A dumb thing Schmidt taped up in the impossible hope that he could get a kiss from Cece. Nick doesn’t  _have_  to kiss Jess. Even if they do kiss, it doesn’t mean anything.

But Nick’s palms are sweating and it’s suddenly hard to breath and he can hear his heart pounding in his ears. And then Jess is leaning in slightly and  _oh god this is actually going to happen-_

“Hey, Jess!” Winston’s voice echoes down the hall. “You ready to go?”

She jumps nearly an inch straight up into the air. “Yeah!” Jess calls out, a nervous edge to her voice. “Just give me a minute.”

Winston rounds the corner, wheeling his suitcase behind him. “Alright, but we gotta get to the airport soon.”

Nick turns his head back towards Jess, but she’s already disappeared into her room. He stares at the closed door with a frown.

“You good, man?” Winston claps Nick on the shoulder as he passes.

Nick shakes his head and tries to refocus his spinning thoughts. “Yeah, man.”

\---

It’s been hours since Winston and Jess left for the airport but Nick is still thinking about the almost-kiss. He can’t believe he’s so worked up over this. Nothing happened. They had stared at each other for a few seconds, and then broke apart when Winston stepped into the hallway.

And yet…

He can’t seem to stop replaying the moment over and over in his head. The sharp sound of Jess’ inhale when she saw the mistletoe above their heads, the slight flush on her cheeks when her gaze dropped down to his lips, the flash of disappointment in her eyes when Winston interrupted them.

It’s crazy, completely and totally insane, but Nick wishes he had kissed her. Which is so incredibly stupid he doesn’t even know where to start. She had broken up with Paul literally less than an hour before the Mistletoe Incident. Nick doesn’t want to be someone’s ill-fated rebound. Besides, he and Jess already live together. That’s just asking for trouble. He should just forget that the whole thing ever happened. Just laugh it off as a weird holiday goof and be done with it.

Nick frowns and stuffs another t-shirt into his duffel bag. The thing is, he can’t seem to let it go. All he can think about is kissing Jess. He comes up with nearly every possibility in his head, trying out the different options. A barely-there brush of her lips against his, soft and sweet in a way that makes him ache for another taste. Crashing their mouths together hard and fast and straining to be as close to each other as possible. Slow and methodical, slick lips parted and the taste of leftover cookies and pink wine as he tangles their tongues together.

His phone rings, and Nick shakes himself out of his lip locking daydreams to answer it. “Hello?”

_“Hey, Nick. It’s Jess.”_

Nick’s brow furrows. “Jess? What’s going on? Shouldn’t you be on the plane?”

_“Yeah well,”_  her voice wavers.  _“My flight got cancelled. Bad weather. It was delayed three times before they finally called it and I’ve been trying to get a cab for the past hour and everything’s full and I just want to get home.”_  Jess sniffles on the other end.  _“And I know you’re busy packing…”_

Nick tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder and starts haphazardly throwing the rest of his things into the bag. “Jess, hey, just sit tight. I’m on my way out the door now. Meet me in the drop off lane and you can take my car.”

_“Really? Nick, you don’t have to do that-”_

“No, Jess, don’t worry about it. This way I won’t have to pay for parking. You’re doing me a favor, really,” Nick jokes as he zips up his carry on.

Jess laughs.  _“Okay. If you’re sure.”_

“Positive.” Nick hefts his bag onto his shoulder. “See ya soon.”

He can practically hear her smiling in the other end.  _“Thanks, Nick.”_

_\---_

Nick pulls into the pickup lane of the airport and immediately spots Jess’ pink coat in the small crowd of people. He puts the car in park and gets out with every intention to pass the keys off to Jess, grab his bag out of the backseat, and walk into the airport. But then when he gets closer he notices the smudge of black makeup under her reddened eyes and then can’t help but remember how her voice had broken over the phone.

“Jess, you alright?”

Her lower lip wobbles. “Yeah.”

He frowns. “Jess…”

“No,” she admits, her eyes welling up with tears. “It’s Christmas and everything is going wrong and my life is pretty much falling apart. First the breakup with Paul, then my flight was cancelled and the only replacement they have is for  _after_ Christmas so it’s not even worth going, they lost my luggage and it will take like a week for them to mail it back to me, and now favorite shoe broke and everything just  _sucks_.”

Jess is openly crying at this point, tears streaming down her face as she tries to wipe them away with her coat sleeve. Nick frowns at her, because seeing her like this makes his chest ache. He feels like he should do something, like reach out and hug her or say the right words that will make her smile again. But instead he just stands there, not sure what he’s supposed to do.

He gets an idea, and it’s dumb and probably won’t make things feel any better. But it’s all he’s got.

“Hey, Jess.” Nick opens up the passenger’s side door for her. “Get in.”

She frowns at him as he walks around the front of the car. “Why? Where are we going? What about your flight?”

“I’ve got plenty of time,” Nick says dismissively as he hops into the driver’s seat and pulls the door shut. Jess stares at him in confusion, but after a few seconds she gets in the car and straps on her seatbelt.

\---

Nick’s grand plan to cheer up Jess falls flat when it turns out that the ice cream place she likes is closed. To be fair, it’s like 3am and the middle of winter, so he really should’ve expected this. But the good news is that Jess isn’t crying anymore. Nick doesn’t mind bearing the brunt of her teasing if it means that she’s smiling again.

“I can’t believe you thought  _Kline’s_  would be open,” Jess says with a laugh as they pull out of the parking lot.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick rolls his eyes and tries to come up with a backup plan. “I’m an idiot.”

They find a supermarket that’s open 24 hours and buy pints of ice cream. It’s not some fancy gourmet sherbet or whatever, but Nick thinks it’s good enough. He parks the car in the empty parking lot and Jess finds a radio station that’s playing Christmas music. They sit in the front seat and eat their ice cream right out of the container, laughing and bickering good-naturedly under the light of the parking lot streetlights.

Nick looks over at Jess. Sitting here with her, it almost feels like they’re the only ones in the world. Which is stupid and cheesy but it’s  _true_. She smiles at him, and it makes his chest feel tight and he wonders why it suddenly feels like he can’t breathe.

He says something dumb to make Jess laugh. She giggles and ducks her head to smile down at her ice cream. Jess looks beautiful. There’s something about the way the light catches the soft planes of her face that highlights the gentle curve of her pink lips and the delicate flutter of her dark eyelashes. Those thoughts from earlier come back in full force, and Nick’s struck with the sudden urge to kiss her.

“Hey, Mr. Serious,” Jess teases, her grin bright enough to light up the whole car. “Whatcha thinking about?”

Nick considers telling her the truth. That he can’t get the thought of kissing her out of his head. That he thinks that she’s one of the prettiest girls he’s ever met. That his life hasn’t been the same since she moved in. That he thinks he might be falling for her.

He clears his throat. “Nothing.”

“If you say so.” Jess smiles warmly at him. “Thank you, by the way. For this.”

“Don’t mention it.” Nick shrugs.

“No, really. It means a lot.” She reaches over the console to grab his wrist. The casual contact sends a spark all the way down to his toes. “Thank you.”

Nick smiles at her. “You’re welcome.”

Jess lets go of his wrist and Nick already misses the feeling of her skin against his. She glances over at the clock on the dashboard. “Nick! Your flight!”

Nick’s plane left fifteen minutes ago. He’d been so absorbed in the moment that he completely lost track of time. His ma is going to be pissed. But he looks over at Jess and something inside his chest tells him that this is where he needed to be tonight.

“I’ll catch it next year.”

\---

On the way back to the loft Nick calls his ma to apologize for not making it home, and she spends nearly the entire call yelling creative threats at him. She makes him promise to visit sometime soon, and Nick swears he’ll make it to the next Miller family Christmas. It’s not until they’re finally back at the loft that he’s able to hang up.

“Sorry for making you miss your flight,” Jess apologizes as they walk in through the front door.

“It’s not your fault. I should’ve been watching the time.” Nick drops his bag down in the hallway with a solid thud. “Besides, I couldn’t let you spend Christmas alone.”

Jess stops and looks at him in surprise. “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Well, I did, so…” Nick shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. Jess smiles warmly at him, and Nick feels like he’s on top of the world.

“Thank you.” She wheels her suitcase a few steps closer to her bedroom door.

“Oh wait,” Nick grabs her elbow and she turns back towards him. “I almost forgot. Your present.”

He reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out the envelope with her name written carefully over the fold. Jess takes it carefully, the tips of their fingertips brushing against each other as he passes it over to her. She breaks the seal and pulls out the card, opening it to read what’s inside.  _“Dear Jessica,_  Full name? Very classy.”

“Oh God,” he groans. “Please don’t read the whole thing out loud.”

“Okay, fine,” Jess concedes.

Jess reads the rest of the card to herself, and Nick nervously watches her facial expressions to try and gauge her reaction. She finally gets to the end, and she’s still smiling, which is good. But she also hasn’t said anything yet, which could mean that she’s faking the whole thing and she actually hates it. Nick can already feel his back starting to sweat.  _Why does gift giving have to be so damn hard?_

“Look,” Nick stares down at his shoes and scratches the back of his neck. “I know it’s just a card or whatever, but-”

“It’s perfect.”

Nick looks up at Jess, who’s beaming brightly at him. “Really?”

“Yeah.” She glances down at the card again, gently running her thumb over the edge. “I didn’t know that’s how you felt.”

“Well…” Nick struggles to find the right words. It had been easier when he was writing them down this evening, fueled by a lingering alcoholic buzz. When he was safe in the quiet of his room, where he could figure out what Jess meant to him and write the words to reflect that. Now it’s the two of them alone in the loft, and suddenly he can’t find the right way to describe how he’s feeling. “Yeah. I do.”

Jess’ smile widens and Nick’s heart skips a beat. It’s familiar in a terrifying way and he suddenly realizes that they’re standing in nearly the exact same spot as they were earlier that evening. Right underneath the mistletoe. He glances up at the ceiling, and there it is, dangling teasingly above their heads. Jess seems to come to the same realization as him, and they both stare up at the ceiling for a long moment. Nick looks back at Jess, and he can feel his heart beating faster even at the thought of kissing her.

“You don’t have to,” Jess whispers as she slowly leans in towards him. “If you don’t want to.”

Nick gathers up his courage and takes a step forward. He brings a hand up to cup her jaw, his thumb running over the soft skin of her cheek. “I want to,” he whispers back, and he can feel the shudder that runs down Jess’ spine.

“Then you should,” she breathes, her words ghosting over Nick’s lips as the space between them narrows.

“Maybe I will,” he says before closing the gap between them.

Nick kisses Jess, and it’s even better than he imagined it would be. It’s slow and calculated, their lips gliding against each other. She tastes like the cookie dough ice cream she just ate and the fruity flavor of her chapstick. Nick wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her tight against him as he runs his other hand over her back and up into her hair. Jess throws her arms around his neck and pulls him down into the kiss, just as passionate and enthusiastic as she is about everything else that she does.

They kiss until they run out of air, and then Nick goes in for another kiss, and then another. He finally pulls away from her lips and rests his forehead against hers. Jess is breathing heavy, her lips bright red and eyes dark, the grip of her hands tight on the fabric of the front of his flannel.

“Merry Christmas, Nick,” she says breathlessly, her voice low and raspy.

Nick lets out a short laugh of disbelief and kisses her again. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
